


沈溺

by Anonymous



Series: 轴心英这麽好吃为什麽那麽冷 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, alcohol use, 独英
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 亚瑟成了轴心的俘虏，德国人对他自有打算。
Relationships: England/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: 轴心英这麽好吃为什麽那麽冷 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	沈溺

**Author's Note:**

> 在很多年前（八年前吧）看了一个作者在博客上写了轴心英，虽然不长但好好吃，之後因为大规模扫黄再也找不到了，这几年好像再也没人碰过轴心英的配对，这个月回坑突然想看，越找不到就越馋，根据当时模糊的印象就动笔了，想要尽量还原那篇文（自己文笔生涩还请见谅），没有办法找到原作者，本想复刻那时的场景但真的记不太清楚了，擅自想把接下來这几篇的轴心英credit给当初写轴心英的原作者，这脑洞并非我原创，而是原作者的，如果原作者还没退圈，并且剛好看到的话可以留评，留笔名或希望删掉都能照做的，感谢您当初写了这麽好吃的轴心英（害羞笑）

床上的青年约莫二十出头，他皮肤白皙丶五官精致，因为娃娃脸而显得脸庞稚嫩，此时双手被高举过头绑在床板，或许是因为这样不舒服的姿势，他睡的有些不安稳，眉毛微蹙下的薄唇紧抿。

路德维希走进房间，在一旁的小桌子上脱下了手套，视线打量着仍旧未醒的英国人，他对亚瑟并不陌生，对方曾是哥哥的同盟，也曾蹲下身用关怀的眼神去看还是孩子的德意志，那时他像仰望哥哥一样去仰望他，长大了後才知道这两种情愫不能相提并论，柯克兰的名声一直有所耳闻，而现在他才以真正的得到他，真的太久了，想到这，路德情不自禁的伸出手。

英国在男人的碰触下睁开眼，他反射性地避开了过於亲昵的举动，很快的发现自己身处陌生环境，幽绿的瞳孔在一瞬间紧缩。

  
“路…德维希?”，他扯着铁炼，发现无济於事後转头瞪向来者，“你发什麽疯？”

德国人没说话，骤然将跨坐在对方身上，然後低下头。

突然侵入的舌头让亚瑟反应不及，味道果然和想像中一样甜美，他粗暴的扣住想躲闪的下颔，也不管那力道是否弄疼了对方。

这一场交缠很快的结束，分开时路德维希舔了舔被咬破的唇，说：“真是野蛮，不用点手段你不会听话吗？”

“去死吧。”

“哥哥说你酒量不好。”

再出现於亚瑟视线中的德国人解开了上衣扣子，晃了晃手中的酒瓶，这次他没有等对方说话，一手箝制住对方脸颊，用命令的口吻说：“张开嘴。”

青年嗤了一声，显然不打算配合，德国人早就料到他的反应，另手捏住了前者的鼻子，缺氧下亚瑟再也不能坚持，生理机能让他在逃避痛楚中做出了选择，冰凉的酒液毫无阻碍的自口腔而入，他睁大了眼，双手徒劳地抓着床单，空荡荡的胃部因为酒精的侵入开始燃烧，他呜咽着不住挣扎，却无法阻止压制的身体开始发热，泛红了的眼睛布满水气，这狼狈的模样让路德维希很是满意，他终於停止手上的动作，怜悯一般的轻抚不住呛咳的英国人。

“你他妈的……嘶”

路德显然不喜欢他张嘴就来的骂粗，他将剩下的三分之一酒液进树倾倒在英国人纤细的身躯，白净的衬衫很快地的变的薄透，粉嫩的肌肤隐隐约约透了出来，映在德国人眼里成了难以拒绝的邀请，他扔掉手上的酒瓶，毫不犹豫的含住了已经开始挺立的乳尖。

“你们德国人都那麽变态吗？”，即使身体克制不住地颤抖，亚瑟仍是语气嘲讽。

“怎麽”，路德维希笑着去拧那一点娇红，气息洒在对方红润的耳垂，“被哥哥干了那麽多次，难道还没习惯吗？”

“你说什……唔”

下身乍然赤裸让他不由得并拢了双腿，却被身上人毫不费力的掰开，德国人将身体挤入其中，“我要干你，亚瑟。”

亚瑟没有回应，应该说他也无暇顾及，因为此时德国人已经将手指探到了入口，生涩的甬道看来很久没有被使用过了，这真是浪费，路德一边想一边毫不留情的捅了进去，这动作换得了对方的痛乎，他妈太紧了，这样两人都会不好受，德国人俯下身，细碎的吻咬自锁骨而下，另手在仍旧垂软的性器打转，这个动作让英国人的挣扎变得虚弱，酒精作用的时间十分恰巧，他无力的喘着气，後穴逐渐在技巧性地搔刮下不再推拒侵入物，环形的肌肉组织颜色粉嫩，柔软的包裹着德国人的手指，他当然不会忽视英国人在一瞬间的僵硬和被硬是咽下去的呻吟。

“叫我名字”，胀大的凶器抵在了入口，他想要体会对方完全属於自己的感觉。

“做梦。”

这两个字换来的就是身体在尚未被完全打开的状况下被迫迎接男人的进入，骤然的痛苦让亚瑟克制不住地叫出声，本来有些昂扬的阴茎又低下了头，身上人不打算做个温柔的床上旅伴，粗暴的开始加快了节奏，他这次的索吻没有遭到反抗，英国人的呻吟逐渐染上哭音，一点点的情欲和羞耻，泪眼朦胧中他看到德国人带着笑意的表情，那是胜利者对待俘虏特有的骄傲和沈溺。

释放时路德维希紧贴着英国人的肩窝，感受着对方在高潮中的颤抖和温暖，他吻着亚瑟说，你终於是我的了。

**Author's Note:**

> 觉得大概和原文有很大的出入，八年了真的无法，好丢脸啊，不知道有没有轴心英的同好，ao3大概单机了，还是有人看过了可以评论？感觉最後菊朝那篇记忆更模糊了（哭）
> 
> 这年头找老文都好难啊


End file.
